Sacred pagan fleshcult
by heredia
Summary: Sephiroth date with polish pagan girl


Pairing:Sephiroth/OFC

"Could you imagine: these bitches said that you are someone`s idol?"

"Idol of whom? Of satanists? then – maybe"

"No, - idol of cadets"

"Is that why they said how it would be good to beat me and rape me? Such adorable way of worshiping."

"It's the nature of christian god`s love" she said.

Sephiroth thinking over her words he remembered all this slogans of "salvation" by tortures, also -orgies with the tortures in the name of "lord".

That everything is in his will unless if only some angels would rise against – to trespassing god`s will. – It`s what would be sinful and catastrophic and all these raped and beated to death little girls it`s nothing, "You are bold for summoning bahamuth so you should handle that i`m raping you" - he remembered thesecruel words of Zack which he said to Kadaj - 'Yes its sin to summoning bahamuth, raping it`s jerking of on the rape, on the skinning alive, on the cut out of ears and continue your bullshit about how it`s sinful – having wings' thought Sephiroth and he smocked while Justicia crawled under table and started licking his cock. Sephiroth began aroused he wanted to feel her mild warm insides and he remembered her gracefull ass and legs in the stockings.

Justicia sat onto him and started riding him, her splendour boobs shaking, she moaned. He smiled, smocked again while she working over his pleasure with her vagina 'and they said that i`m drooling over this sneeze bitches Aerith and Tifa whose like that ones who stitched onto woman like Justicia to inqisitors only because that other woman like Justicia are beautiful' he holding her wide round hips and enjoyed her clenching over his hungry and redded cock, he admired her tits and face with the semen onto it.

'She worked good - maybe I should make her glade too' he thought and put her onto her spine and started shoving warm hard shaft into her cunt.

"Long awaited meet" he said

"Yes, sweetie" she said "it`s exactly what im longing for."

"I`m craving for this too, especially when they said about me stupid nonsense that i`m wanting with Tifa or Aerith… damn - with them it`s like shoving into pile of shit" he said and increasing his rhyme, she slightly and weakly holded his spine by her hands and saw in the mirror how her long black nails looked good onto his leather-covered spine while he pressed her body to the coach and moving his dick frantically between her spreaded legs.

He shoved shaft into her slick twat ,she enjoyed of the moving of this dick, moaning and holding his upper arms. She remembered their previous similar meet against the tree, in the forest.

And then in the same place on the grass frantical fuck into ass. She is with pleasure licked out remains of semen from his dick afterwards and they laid together, embracing and enjoying the rest and peaciful in the day of she did not know when actually day of Bahus usually celebrating she wasn't interested anyway - she told about this holyday and creating celebrating only for comforting Sephiroth after christians taunted him again.

She feel bad for him that he is had to be amongst christians who bathed in orgies with tortures and still belives that he believe them that they have right to judge him and that he would love christians abomination like Tifa.

She smiled while he is fucked her furiously into her twat, remembering how he did the same to his son in case to comforting him after disgusting bloodthirsty christianin Zack tried to rape poor boy. Sephiroth released semen into her and asking: "Do you like my son?"

"Of course"

"I think you should know I fuck him too"

"Why?"

"Cause we are not humans and so rules of humans like that incest and homosexuality it`s bad - are not spreading onto us.

And these bitches tried to rape him, - these bitches who just wanted to satisfy their sick desires and who already raping and tortures many people but of course with Kadaj they did not said it honestly - they are playing into "morale" and said bullshit that they going do it with him cause he is "not normal".

"Lying bitches" said polish girl.

"Yes, in my arms he found comfort, he needed this."

"Is it was painful for him?"

"No, he bled but it was pleasant for him cause i`m not calling him names, did not said that he need to be burned and that raping and beating others it`s terrible while raping and beating him it`s normally. I would never said him this, I didn't want he would be hurted like this, i`m just want to soothing his him with covered him, pressed him with my body and pounding into his ass just like into your twat."

"He is lucky that he have father like you" she said and pressing herself into him.

"Thank you" said Sephiroth and put his head onto her chest thrustful


End file.
